This invention relates to trailer covers, and more particularly to a mechanism to control the opening/closing of doors for covering a refuse trailer.
Refuse trailers are used in an environment that requires a highly reliable mechanism that will operate under rugged conditions. The use of chain drives or gear driven mechanisms are susceptible to failure since debris can be caught in chain links and gear teeth. Additionally, premature wear of chains and gear teeth may occur due to the environment encountered and provision of an adjustment means is generally required in such mechanism.
The use of dual mechanisms located at both ends of a trailer increases the potential for mechanism failure since such a design is inherently more complex. Trailer covers in most existing systems also have a limited range of motion that they can be moved through. Additionally, failure to fully control trailer covers throughout their entire range of motion allows covers to bang against the trailer resulting in damage to the trailer and the door opening/closing mechanism.